Star Wars: The Inside Battle
by Mohak
Summary: My first fanfic, it takes place after episode 6 when Darth Vader throws Lord Sidious off of the ledge into the hole. I changed it from T to K.
1. Confusion

Note: The chapters may be a little short, but this is my first fanfic, so review it so I can get better.

Chapter 1

Confusion

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a war was ending. As Darth Vader throws Lord Sidious down the hole, a hand reaches out and saves him. It is the bounty hunter Boba Fett.

"How did you live, young Boba," Lord Sidious said.

"A long story, but let's get you out of here, sire," Boba Fett said.

The hologram intercom rings. Lord Sidious answered it, "what is the matter," he said.

"The Mojakians have finished with the ray, sir," The clone said.

"Very well then, execute order 93."

"Yes, my liege."

"What is order 93, sire," Boba said.

"I'll tell you on the ship."

Meanwhile, while they are leaving, Darth Vader passes away before Luke can take him on the ship. As Boba spots the jedis leave on the ship, he said, "Get down, my lord, enemies leaving on their ship. By the way what ship shall we be taking to wherever we are going."

"The one in the hull."

"I am afraid they destroyed that one, sire."

"There is another one with a cloaking device on it."

"No ship that small can have a cloaking device."

"It's a tarp the color of the wall."

"O.K," Boba snickered.

When they get to the ship, before them was someone very unexpected.

Before them was General Grievous.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Way to Mojak

Chapter 2

The Way to Mojak

You might be thinking at this point, who is General Grievous or how did he get there. Well General Grievous is an old general of the sith in the clone wars. He was supposedly killed by Obi Wan Kenobi. But some how he was there , climbing into the ship.

"Grievous, is that you," Palpatine said in his usual raspy voice.

"Yes it is cough cough," Grievous said.

"But how did, never mind let's get on the ship," Boba said

As they were getting on the ship Boba spots a small figure wearing a cloak. He then rubs his eyes, he looks back and it's gone.

"Now tell me Boba and Grievous, how did you live," asked palpatine.

"I felt like I was dead, but cough cough then I woke up and I saw a Jawa," said Grievous.

"That's what happened to me, sir," Boba said.

"Gora," mumbled Palpatine.

"What's that sir," said Boba.

"Gora the Jawa, he put a device inside of the major sith people. He activates it every 25 years if you are killed in a special way. That is why you two lived."

"Weird, anyway you said you were going to tell me what order 93 is," Boba said

"Yes well, I don't know how to tell you this but, I will try my hardest. Ahem The power of the force is within you, young Boba."

"But, wait, this can't be true."

"But it is. This is why we have to go to Mojak. The Mojakians have develped a, well, a young ray."

"A YOUNG RAY, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. FIRST YOU TELL ME THAT I HAVE 'POWER OF THE FORCE IS WITHIN ME' AND NOW YOU SAY THERE'S A YOUNG RAY ON SOME PLANET I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF," shouted Boba.

"BOBA DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY," shouted Palpatine.

"Sorry sir it's all too sudden."

Just then a clone came in and said "An X-Wing is intercepting us."

"We do not want to let our presence be known. Boba take off your suit and pilot the ship. The rest of you hide. We are going to let him think that Boba just took this ship.

Boba got in the pilot seat just in time. As the X-Wing was intercepting a video message came. The man who was the pilot said "Who are you?"

"I came from the death star, because I was captured. They pressed the 'free prisoners' button," said Boba.

"Very well, then where are you going."

"Uhmm, I'm going to the outer rim."

"Okay carry on."

As the X-Wing left, Boba said "you can come out now."

4 hours later the clone said "we are now approaching Mojak."


	3. The Horrible Truth

Chapter 3

The Horrible Truth

Mojak isn't a desert planet or a wet planet, it's a, well, forest planet. All forest, nothing but forest. This is why it is mostly uninhabitable. There are only about 273 buildings there because they have to be on top of steady, strong trees. The only ones like that are almost extinct and called Airmax Trees.

As they were getting out, Boba saw the same figure as he had seen before. It then went away.

"Right this way" said a creature with wings. Boba had assumed it was a Mojakian.

When they were walking down the hall, Palpatine said, "I assume this is a good time to tell you the rest of the plan. We're going to make you a youngling, and I will get younger and get plastic surgery so they won't recognize me."

"Right," Boba said rolling his eyes.

"Wait I'm not done. You are going to train with Yoda. I've got too much stuff to do. It will be for 10 years or so.

"YODA! You've gone way too far this time."

"It's the only way. Grievous will stay here with me. We're going to clean up the planet of trees."

"I don't understand. I thought I was a clone who grows up slowly."

"There is no such thing. You are a human."

They finally reached the room. Boba said "Here we go." Boba got in the little room. They turned it on and he came out shortly shorter. Then Palpatine repeated. He looked completely different. They both did.

At this point you might think, 'Isn't Yoda dead.' Well he is but they don't know that, so you'll see.

"You must now go to Dagobah, I'll come with you," said Palpatine. "Then I will come back here. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Before sunrise the next day, Boba climbed down the tree and went for a walk. He saw the figure again. It started running so Boba chased after it. It ran a little and then cut a corner and stopped. He looked around and looked at it again and it was gone. It stopped at a little tree with a treehouse on the top. Boba climbed up and looked inside. There was a single little orb inside. Boba walked up to it and looked into it. He saw the figure in it. On the top it said Gora the Jawa. Boba saw the sun rising so he left.

The sun rose higher when they were about to leave Grievous came and said "You never let me finish my story. When the Jawa woke me up Cough cough it gave me a ship that I have never seen before, he called it an X-Y-Wing. He gave me these coordinates and thats it. When I got there the ship blew up, and I barely made it out."


End file.
